Nykomligen
by Darth Tari
Summary: Swedish oneshot! Narcissa är ensam hemma med Draco kvällen mellan oktober och november 1981. När Narcissa ska natta gulli Draco bankar någon på dörren! Vem har sökt sig till Malfoy Maners så sent? Vad händer? Läs så får du se!


Prolog oktober/november 1981  
Stora tunga droppar föll ner från den svarta himlen utanför Malfoy Maners. Narcissa Malfoy satt i av de större finrummen tillsammans med sin son Draco. Blott ett år kunde han redan gå lika stabilt som en man. Deras svarta katt strök sig försiktigt mot honom och han skrattade hånfullt när han drog den i svansen. Katten gav ifrån sig en plötslig fräsning och drog med sin klobeströdda tass på hans kind. Draco betraktade den arga katten först med häpnad innan tårar började svida under hans ögonlock han började skrika och tårarna började spruta ner för hans kinder. Narcissa tittade förvånat upp ifrån ett exemplar av Daily Prophet och gick syn på Draco som hade dunsat ner på sin rumpa och satt gråtande och smekte sin egen kind. Hon skrattade till och kröp ner på golvet framför sin son, hon gav honom en försiktig kyss på hans panna och torkade upp blodet ifrån hans kind. En hög åskknall fick Draco sluta snyfta och stäckte istället sina händer mot Narcissa som tog honom till sig och reste sig ifrån det mörka ek-golvet och gick mot trappan upp till övervåningen där man kunde finna bland annat Dracos rum men innan hon han fram till trappan bultade någon på dörren. Ännu ett åskmuller ljöd och en blixt lyste upp undervåningen av Malfoy Maners. Narcissa drog sin morgonrock omkring sig och gömde nästan Draco under den. Hon öppnade försiktigt dörren och såg att ingen stod utanför. En ljudlös blixt lyste upp himlen och trappavsatsen utanför dörren. Det var då hon fick syn på den. En liten korg med någonting i, motvilligt böjde hon sig ner och lyfte upp den.

"Vad har vi här Draco?" viskade hon samtidigt som Draco stäckt ut sin hand och drog undan lite av tyget. Ett litet flickebarns ansikte uppenbarades under tyget. Det sov fridfult utan att vakna av åskan som donade utanför den lilla korgen. Narcissa bakade tillbaka in i herrgården och stängde dörren efter sig. Utan att titta ner på den lilla korgen hon hade i handen gick hon men bestämda steg upp mot Dracos rum. Rummet var inrett i nyanser av grönt, silver och blodrött. Vid ett fönster stod en spjälsäng, han lade försiktigt ner Draco i den och lyfte sedan upp flickebarnet ifrån korgen. Hon smekte motvilligt men mordeligt mot flickans kind innan hon lade ner henne i spjälsängen bredvid Draco, som snabbt drog en arm om henne och somnade. Hon log för sig själv och tittade sedan ner i korgen igen, det var då hon lade märke till det lilla brevet som hade legat tillsammans med barnet. Hon tog varsamt upp det och lämnade rummet efter att ha lagt en lugnande besvärjelse över det. Hon gick ner till finrummet igen och satte sig tillbaka i en soffa, i hennes hand höll hon brevet och med en snabb rörelse med hennes långa naglar öppnade hon det och läste samtidigt som hon smuttade på sitt vin.

"Kära Mrs Malfoy, jag vet att du inte vet vem jag är eller varför jag lämnat mitt barn på din entré" handstilen var slarvig och det såg ut som om avsändare varit stressad när brevet hade blivit skrivet.

"Mitt namn är Vala Gaunt, gift med Morzan Gaunt." namnet Gaunt klickade i Narcissas huvud, hon visste att hon hade hört det namnet förut.

"Min man var en auror med dog i en strid mot Dödsätarna. Jag önskar att du kan ta hand om min dotter Kira som om det var din egen. Anledningen till att jag inte kan ta hand om henne själv är att jag är döende i cancer och har bara några få dagar kvar att leva." Narcissa suckade djupt och kände sorg för kvinnan hon inte kände.

"Var vänlig berätta inte för Mörkrets herre Kiras riktiga identitet" ett enkelt hjärta var ritat som avsändare. Narcissa fyllde sin mun med det sista av vinet och svalde det samtidigt som hon blundade hårt.

**Kommentar: **Läste en annan oneshot och blev inspirerad att skriva något med Narcissa men min vilja fungerade inte med början så det blev en oneshot på prologen...

Vala och Morzan Gaunt finns inte i böckerna - tanken var att Morzan skulle vara kusin med LV...

SNÄLLA KOMMENTERA VID MINSTA TANKE, TAR POSITIV OCH NEGATIV KRITIK - JAG VILL BLI BÄTTRE PÅ ATT SKRIVA :D


End file.
